rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aranitus Aren
'The Birth of the Chaotic One' Aranitus Aren was born on a dark and gloomy day in Ardougne Castle. Ara’s parents were known as; Jack Aren, his father and Rachel Ellesar-Aren, his mother. Aranitus’ mother, Rachel, died during childbirth, leaving Aranitus behind with his father. Aranitus' father, Jack, worked for the King of Ardougne as a court wizard. Before her death, Rachel acted as a common bar maid in Ardougne, but being of Ellesar heritage, she was of royal blood from generations ago. Rachel was an Archmage of Air, but would not tell a soul. She never told Jack of her powers either. On the day of Aranitus' birth, she passed on her powers to him before she fell into the void of slumbering with Guthix. After Rachel's death, Jack went into depression. He was not sure how he could raise this child all on his own. He would not give up the child, for it was the only thing he had left of Rachel. Jack had to hire a butler for the Aren Mansion in Ardougne. The Butler took care of Aranitus for the mot part, as Jack only got home late at nigt. By that time, Aranitus was put to bed. This was the beginning of Aranitus' troubles. 'The Teenage Years' Aranitus followed in his father’s footsteps, using his linguistic skills, instead of fighting harshly out of “sticky” situations. Aranitus then went on to learn all of his father’s abilities and what was expected of an Aren at age fourteen. At this age, Aranitus grew bored of his pompous father and the monarchy of Ardougne. Although he was bored of life in Ardougne, Aranitus stayed with his father for a few more years. At age sixteen, Aranitus was a perfect match against his father. Aranitus, unlike most Arens, was more experienced in Air Magicks. Jack was confused as to why Aranitus wasn't more skilled in Fire, like the other Arens. Aranitus felt as if he was at a disadvantage, for his air magic was not as threatening as Jack's fire. This resulted in Aranitus mastering is combat techniques in the art of the element of Air. Aranitus trained to be able to summon massive toradoes of air that could snuff out any fire and suffocate his opponent. At age eighteen, Aranitus had a rematch with Jack. Jack liked facing his son out of joy. Aranitus only wanted to face his fater out of pure hatred and wanting to destroy his fat father. This battle caused Aranitus to become the cocky old coot he is today. In the battle, Jack tried to sneakily knock Aranitus off his feet with a fire spell heading at his ankles. Aranitus smiled and summoned a net of air that spun like a whirlpool and snuffed the fire out. Aranitus then turned the net of air into a raging tornado. He directed the tornado onto Jack and began to suffocate him. Oh, did Aranitus love trying to kill his father. He could have ended the fat man's life until Aranitus' compassionate side saw he still needed his father alive for a bit longer. Aranitus dispelled the tornado and looked like an innocent teenager. He apologized to his father claiming he did not know how to stop it. His naive father believed every word. Aranitus then began plotting the death of Jack. Aranitus only wanted his father dead because he believed Jack resented him all these years, for the death of Rachel. 'Early Adulthood' Aranitus, by twenty years of age, was ready to leave the city of Ardougne. He grew tired of the same routine around the castle being trained and readied to take his father's place as Court Wizard of Ardougne. Aranitus exploded in a torrent of rage one day saying, “To hell with this! I am an Aren, I will not be looked upon as the next court wizard!” On that note, Aranitus traveled away from Ardougne, heading to Eagles’ Peak to meditate and let his powers grow. Meditating for six years, Aranitus grew bored, thinking he was the strongest wizard in all of Gielinor. Aranitus began his decent from Eagles’ Peak. As he got to the bottom of the peak, he stumbled upon a thief. The thief, noticing the young Aranitus, decided to attack Aranitus. Aranitus almost died of laughter seeing the tiny, little man of almost forty years of age attack him. Already filled with energy from the six year meditation, Aranitus prepared to destroy his first man. The thief came running at Aranitus with dual-wielded daggers, using a sloppy swiping attack. Aranitus, with ease, dodged the ' '''attack and used his chaos magic to aid him and even give him some entertainment. The chaos magic Aranitus was using was a spell that got inside the man’s head, telling the man he wanted to torture himself. Since the man was not a strong willed person, the spell worked. In response to the spell, the man began to cut off his toes one by one. After his toes, he then began cutting off his ears, nose, tongue, and then stabbing himself repeatedly in the legs until he died of extreme blood loss. That day, Aranitus, age twenty-six, killed his first man. Aranitus celebrated that night in Seers Village with rum, women, and of course magic. As the night ended, Aranitus never once felt regret for what he did to the man. Aranitus, feeling he may have gotten a woman pregnant, decided it was time to leave. He headed north to Rellekka, where he spent the next seventeen years using his magic to destroy people’s lives. 'The Beginning of The Aranitus Aren' On his thirty-eighth birthday, Aranitus left Rellekka in a torrent of random, squealing, tornadoes. He headed off back to Ardougne. Upon arriving in Ardougne, Aranitus ordered to see his father. The guards, uneasy of being in the presence of another Aren, showed him the way to his father’s home. Aranitus barged into his father’s house in a torrent of rage, blowing the door in with a massive surge of air. Jack, Aranitus’ father, was amused at his son’s reappearance in Ardougne and laughed at him. Aranitus had one thing his father did not, and that was speed and power. Aranitus was interested in where his somewhat powerful grandfather, Tesla, could be found. Jack laughed, challenging Aranitus to a duel. Aranitus, big headed as he may be, accepted the challenge. Jack would summon weak bursts of fire at Aranitus, fending his son off. Unexpectedly, Aranitus defended himself from the attacks and summoned a vortex of air to suffocate his father. His father, fearing for his life, gave up to the hands of his only son. Aranitus, feeling more powerful after the fight, than he had entered, ordered to know the location of his grandfather. In the end, Jack gave a family book to Aranitus that was supposed to hide the actual location of Tesla’s secret location. Aranitus smiled broadly at his father saying, “Thank you father, I shall see you again. However, next time I will see you dead, by my power.” On that note, Aranitus teleported in a heaping tornado of black smoke. 'The Early Vox ex Affectum Years' Upon the return to his home in Taverly, Aranitus spent eighteen years calculating the numbers and trigonometric graphs, trying to find his grandfather. Aranitus only needed his grandfather’s knowledge, not his love. Knowing Tesla secured himself away in a resolute place to never be seen again, Aranitus knew hid task wouldn't be easy. During his research, Aranitus began to hear rumors of the old tower, south-west of Falador, was reconstructed. Remembering the stories his father told him, the stories that were passed down from Tesla Aren, Aranitus’ grandfather, Aranitus knew it was time for him to go check out the “new” Aspera Tower, where the old Vox Ex Affectum resided. It was here where Aranitus found his hidden passion. Aranitus loved to teach. In Vox ex Affectum, Aranitus became the Archmage of the Elements and taught only students he thought were worthy. Aranitus found two students worthy of his teachings, Julian Duphrane and Aranea. After a long two years in the hell hole of the Aspera tower, Aranitus incinerated the tower during a battle with the famous, King Eden Syvian. Yanille charged Vox ex Affectum to destroy them. Being unsuccessful in their destruction of the little group, Vox ex Affectum broke up and went into hiding. 'The Death of Jack Aren' Aranitus took his two apprentices, Aranea and Julian Duphrane, to White Wolf Mountain. This mountain is supposed to hide the grandfather of Aranitus Aren. Upon entering the mountain, Aranitus and his two apprentices were met by The Black Guard, Jack's personal army. Aranea and Julian killed the guards with ease, posing no real threat to Aranitus Aren. Aranitus kept his guard as he knew Jack could be lurking on this mountain waiting for them. After a mile of trekking through the mountain, Aranitus could feel he was getting closer. Aranea and Julian followed close to Aranitus. Just moments after hitting the mile marker, Aranitus and his apprentices were confronted by Jack Aren, who had four apprentices by his side. Jack did not want Aranitus' corrupt mind finding Tesla and releasing the old man from his cave. Aranitus laughed as he looked at Jack's pathetic apprentices. He posed the question, "Do you really think your four, under trained, apprentices can stop my powerful apprentices from Vox ex Affectum!?" Jack did not answer, he sent two of his best apprentices after Julian and the other two for Aranea. Aranea toyed with the two apprentices with much delight. She ensnared one and began playing with the other with annoying childish spells. Julian, on the other hand, began brutally mauling the two apprentices assigned to him. He was like a raging fire ball, just incapacitating his opponents with ease. Aranea sighed and with ease took out the two apprentices assigned to her. While Aranea and Julian were distracted with his apprentices, Jack tried reasoning with Aranitus. Reasoning did not work. Aranitus vowed to kill his father and he shall commit to that vow. Aranitus and Jack for long hours throwing spell after spell, keeping in a stalemate. Julian and Aranea were already finished slaying the other apprentices by this time, and went over to watch the great duel between father and son. With Aranea and Julian watching, Aranitus began to gain more power from within. Jack didn't truly want Aranitus dead, for he possessed so much of Rachel inside him and Jack could not pull himself to kill Aranitus. Aranitus just thought Jack was too weak and began throwing heavier hits at Jack. Jack merely defended himself, trying to weaken Aranitus in the process. Fueled by anger, Aranitus' powers surged through his body and he was able to take Jack to the ground with an Air Surge. Aranitus simply looked down to his father with a smirk of victory. Jack looked up and whispered, "Aranitus, I will always lov-..." At that moment, Aranitus slammed two giant sized boulders against the head of Jack Aren; ending his life instantly. As the boulders fell to the ground, Jacks body, and his mutilated head, fell lifelessly into the snow of the mountain. Aranitus was too weak to continue to find Tesla, so he left with Aranea and Julian to come back at a later date. Aranitus left Jack's body on White Wolf Mountain, letting the wolves have a nice snack. 'Aranea and Julian Graduate' Although Aranitus wanted to keep them as his apprentices, he knew Aranea and Julian were ready to graduate from their apprenticeship with Aranitus Aren. Aranitus gave Aranea and Julian their leave. He told them they were free of his teachings and were Archmages of their chosen field. To Aranitus' surprise, Julian and Aranea did not leave. They wished to stay with Aranitus until th end. Julian and Aranitus became close friends. They did not consider themselves master and apprentice, but rather father and son. Aranea, on the other hand, had noticed Aranitus had taken a liking to her and stayed because she fel the same. Months later, Aranea and Aranitus were engaged and Julian was still Aranitus' best friend. 'The Black Guard/ The Forsworn' After a long silence, Aranitus had decided to creep back into existence. Aranitus had inherited his father’s personal army, The Black Guard, and planned to use this army to help aid in his defense against Yanille and other nations of Kandarin. He also planned to use this army to do things that he could have never done before; such as taking whole cities, towns, and even kingdoms. Aranitus hid the Black Guard well. He made sure the army could not be identified by any organization. He was not stupid, he had the army spread out like mercenaries. A few in this region and a few in another region. He never kept the army together for the soul purpose of keeping him in the shadows, and keeping Yanille thinking Aranitus was alone in this world. He crept back into existance by stirring trouble up in Ardougne and Catherby. He knew they would know it was an Aren, for the army wore the Aren Crest on their armor. Aranitus could not wait to bring own Yanille and the rest of Kandarin for being rich and uptight. Years later, Aranitus changed the name of the Black Guard to the Forsworn. He thought the Black Guard was too plain and it reminded him of his father. Now bearing the name, The Forsworn, Aranitus and his army stay out of public affairs. Only on a rare occasion will Aranitus bring out The Forsworn to aid him. 'The Order of Wizards' Aranitus kept under the radar for some time until the return of The Order of Wizards, in which he figured he would join and be a teacher of that order. A few weeks as an Air teacher of the Order, left him feeling a bit too nice. He then devised a plan to corrupt a student of the Order. Aranitus and Julian kidnapped a student of the Order. The student was a young earth apprentice under Samarodion. He was naive and trusted Aranitus with every deceiving word the old wizard spoke. In the end, Julian was able to knock the boy out and was taken to Aranitus' home for a nice corrupting session. Aranitus began using chaos magicks, corrupting every fiber of the boy's mind. He made the boy want to kill Samarodion, for Aranitus believed Samarodion was an incompetant fool. The young earth apprentice was then sent back to the Order to do his job. A few days after the earth apprentice was corrupted, Aranitus was confronted by the Council of The Order in which he was charged with using Chaos Magicks. He denied the fact and he was sentenced to death. Samarodion used a Saradomin Strike on Aranitus, in which Aranitus was hit and thrown aback. Luckily for Aranitus, when he released a large air spell, Samarodion retreated back tto make sure Aranitus did not infiltrate his precious tower. Louis Pyron fought bravely against Aranitus, but Aranitus fought more courageously. In the end, Aranitus and Louis exhausted too much of their magicks. Unfortunately for Aranitus, Louis was good with a blade. Louis stabbed Aranitus in the chest, leaving the old man there, on the bridge, to bleed out and rot. Aranitus was sprawled out on the bridge, gasping for air. His last sight was Julian running towards him in fear. 'The Revival of Aranitus Aren' Julian, scared of repeating his past, tried to hold back a tear. To hold back his sadness, he turned it into pure rage. Julian wanted to march up to the Wizards' Tower and kill every last one of the wizards there, but he knew that would be foolish and unwise. Julian resulted inpicked up Aranitus’ lifeless body, carrying the old man in his arms like a baby, and turned away heading back into Draynor Village. As he began walking, he shed one tear which streamed down his cheek onto Aranitus’ robes. Once into Draynor, Julian took Aranitus into his home and set him on the table where they used to place their hostages. Julian went to the home of an old friend. She was a pretty young thing, studying Necromancy under her senile master, Gregory. The girl’s name was Necro, a name she most likely gave to herself. She was infatuated with Julian a while back, but Julian went on with his life, trying not to pay her any attention. Necro was from Ardougne, hiding from all the persecution from the people of the city. Julian took the girl away to his home to see the dead Aranitus. She, still infatuated with Julian, did everything she was told hoping to win is love. She began the ceremony by choosing which limb she wanted to lose the use of. She chose her left arm and continued with the ceremony. ' ' As she began to speak in an inaudible language, she began transferring some of her life force energy into the old man. As Aranitus’ spirit returned to his body, Necro replaced the old man’s heart. This heart was from a pig, but would do well nonetheless. She began to speak the ritual some more, giving up the use of her left arm. However, Aranitus was still too weak to function. Julian told her to force more of her life force into Aranitus, but she refused saying she would die. Julian angered, was about to murder the girl when she began to feed a bit more of her life force into Aranitus. Aranitus got greedy, remembering the events that had just happened, and was enraged. In response, he took ahold of her channeling system and began to force her life force energy into himself. She screamed as he won over her mind channeling the magic roughly and quickly. Aranitus told the girl it was nothing personal, just business. Julian, having no feelings for the girl only wanting Aranitus back, sat back trying not to laugh. Necro tried to use her own chaos magicks on the old man, and would have won if Aranitus didn’t have complete control over her mind. Aranitus kept siphoning the life force from her as she grew weaker and fell to her knees. Aranitus let out a cackle and said, “Bye bye, now…” with a last siphoning of her life force, she collapsed to the ground dead. Aranitus brushed the dirt from his robes and noticed the huge whole made from Louis. He was angrier than ever, these being his brand new robes and his most expensive. He told Julian to prepare the Forsworn and ready the new Vox ex Affectum. Aranitus walked out of the room, weaker than he ever felt, still trembling from the shock of being alive. He let Julian, the demon, eat Necro’s body before ordering him to accompany him to the sleeping Wizards’ Tower. He approached the building as Ataneq Aren and Zane Aren did before him. He would tell Julian exactly how he wanted it scorched into the tower and let Julian do it on Aranitus’ behalf. Julian concentrated his fire demon magicks and scorched the two, capital, letter “A’s” into the side of the tower, next to the fountain. Aranitus, content with the work done by Julian, staggered back across the bridge, his hood pulled over his head, hiding his distinct facial features. Aranitus died on the inside… After this event, Aranitus vowed to never mess with Necromancy again 'Vox ex Affectum V.2' After vowing to never be a part of Necromancy again, Aranitus recreated Vox ex Affectum. Aranitus recreated Vox ex Affectum on the sole reason to destroy The Order of Wizards and Yanille. Soon, what was supposed to be an academy, Vox ex Affectum was a mere cult for the infamous Aranitus Aren. Vox ex Affectum’s second reign was merely made up of Aranitus’ most powerful friends. Julian Duphrane, the Kal’Gerion demon; Renthgar, the infamous Flower/Nature Wizard; Felix Aren, Aranitus’ cousin; and Aranea Aren, Aranitus’ Mahjarrat wife. There were a few apprentices amongst their ranks, but they weren’t really involved in any plans. By this time, Aranitus had Vox ex Affectum remade and ready to fight. Aranitus was only fifty-four years of age at the time and was ready to bring down The Order of Wizards. Vox ex Affectum even allied with Magus Concendo's Runecrafting Guild to destroy Samarodion. The Runecrafting Guild and Vox ex Affectum began planning the destruction of the more than a century old wizard. As they planned, word got to them that stated the great Grandmaster Samarodion Amysth passed away in his sleep. Aranitus was enraged did not know what to do. He dismissed Magus and went on his way. '''The Faked Death of Aranea' *Info Later 'Finding A New Love' *Info Later 'Another Icyene' *Info Later 'The Academy of Heroes' *Info Later 'A New Aren Task...' *Info Later ' ' Category:Mage Category:Magic Category:Evil Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Aren